


Est War Ein Mal

by major_nerdino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Giving Up, Mental Illness, Schizophrenia, Short Story, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, break-up over the phone, broken relationships, levi is barely mentioned, levi/eren but it's barely mentioned and it doesn't last long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: Once Upon a Time, everything was better. Once Upon a Time, everything was bright and happy. Yeah, once upon a time.





	Est War Ein Mal

**Est War Ein Mal**

 

A shaking body. Wide eyes. Violent screams. Fingers clawing at skin, tearing the tender flesh. A blurry image of a happy child with a large grin on his face. The image fades. The shaking stops. The body begins to rock instead. Silent tears fall down hollow cheeks. No sounds come out of his hoarse throat. His cracked lips form a sadistic grin. He stands up. He slumps over. The brunet lurches. Bile works its way up and out. His body begins to shake again.

_ "Worthless." _

_ "Psychotic." _

_ "Are you shaking?" _

_ Poor child. It is shaking." _

_ Hahah,  _ it _. That is all it's worth, after all." _

_ "Nothing more than an objectifying name." _

_ "Vile." _

_ "Monstrous." _

_ "Hideous." _

_ "Beast." _

"Stop. Stop! Stop it, just stop!" Heavy breathing followed the yelling. Voices taunting. Voices seducing. Voices ripping apart his sanity held together by a single thread.  _ Anxious. _ Anxious to end it all.

The blurry image of the young, grinning boy was soon tainted by dripping blood and fraying edges of a sweet memory.

_ "Nothing nice left." _

_ "May as well end it." _

_ "Don't be stupid to continue this worthless thing you call life." _

The voices were interrupted by a voice. A familiar voice. A voice that the shaking male had heard many times.

_Levi._

Gravelly. Filled with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I just ... I just can't continue to be in such a poisonous relationship with you. This constant feeling of horror that you might, one day become insane. It terrifies me to the core. So to keep us both safe from hurting each other, I'm ending it. We're over."

Tears. More tears. They wouldn't, couldn't stop. Happy memories of two blurry figure began to tear. Crumpled and burning in a fire or crazed rage.

_ "Of course you're single." _

_ "Who would want to be with a wreck like you?" _

_ "Haha, this is so entertaining." _

_ "Watching you fall apart." _

_ "End it." _

_ End it. End it. _ End. It.

"No. No, no, no." More shaking - this time of his head. Oily, greasy hair, sticking in clumps swept from side to side wildly as his head shook violently from left to right.

A soft tune. Music. From what? From a phone. Whose phone? Somebody's phone. Shouldn't someone pick it up? Yes, someone should pick it up.

The brunet moved. Shaking legs held up a bony body. Ribs stuck out. Bones clicked and rolled back into place. His spinal cord straightened. A heavy head hung low and hair covered sunken eyes. Wobbly legs carried a hollow body across the vomit-stained carpet. A skeletal hand reached down. Fingers grasped a phone, still ringing that soft melody. A forefinger slid across the screen and brought it up to a pale ear.

"You haven't called in over two months. You're absolutely useless. We won't bother trying to keep in contact anymore. Live a good life, kid."

A loud beep echoed throughout the otherwise silent room and the willowy hand fell. A soft bang. Oh, the phone had fallen.

_ "Even your family has left." _

_ "You have nothing left now." _

_  "What's the point?" _

_  "All alone with just the voices to keep you company." _

_  "Makes you sad, doesn't it?" _

"No. I'm fine." Shaking. Fear coursing through his veins.

_ "You're not fine." _

_ "It's alright to admit it." _

_ "You just have to accept it." _

_ "Then, you just have to _ end it."

_ End it. Yeah, just have to end it. _ A blurry gaze settled in a sharp, glinting object.  _ Perfect. _

His body moved again. Motivated by the thought of death, the male stumbled along faster. Collapsing onto the counter, his trembling hands clasped around the hilt of the knife. Bringing it up, his grey face stared back through the reflection on the blade.

Shaking. The body couldn't stop shaking.  _ I want this. I want this so much. _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Do it." _

_ "Hurry." _

Slowly, the knife was brought up and leveled with the forehead. With quick movements, the blade was slammed into the skull. Piercing pain. Excruciating pain. His body crumpled to the floor in a heap and the voices dimmed until nothing was heard.

 

_ So quiet. _

**Author's Note:**

> So the tags pretty much gave away the entire story but eh i needed to give warnings.


End file.
